Cut, Slice, and Burn
by M14Mouse
Summary: Jack watches Ruby after the incident. Spoilers for Wild Arms and Wild Arms: Code Altar F


Cut, Slice, and Burn

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Jack watches Ruby after the incident. Spoilers for Wild Arms and Wild Arms: Code Altar F

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Jack's POV))

Damn it, Ruby.

Why did you do it? I would have got there in time. You could have waited. I could have helped you…save you. But what is done is done. I just wish you would wake up and say something…anything. I laugh at that fact. You aren't much of a talker. You don't know how much that fact annoy me when I first meet you. I and Hanpan were always talking. I did never like the quiet. Without the noise of words, the silence would draw me into things I don't want to think about it. On the other hand, Ruby is surrounded by silence. Perhaps, it is because he was always alone before us. He rarely spoke. When he did speak, it was important and you better pay attention.

So, imagine trying to get a conversation out him. Yes, it works as well as getting Hanpan to be quiet. Finally, the silence got on my nerves enough for me to snap at him. I saw the flash of hurt in his eyes before his head dig his cloak. I felt guilt rose up from my chest. Damn it that is not how I want to start a working relationship. The looks that Cecilia and Hanpan shot me were killers. I analogize for awhile before they would forgive me. "They" as in Cecilia and Hanpan. Ruby forgives me the second I apologize.

I didn't value his silence until my life was on the line. It happened in Lolitha's Coffin. I was busy shouting at Cecilia to cast spell at the monster. The talking and the chaos of the fight caused me not to hear a monster approaching. I remember hearing a loud bang. I swear I almost went deaf because it. I turn around to see a monster disappear into the ground and then I turn to look at Ruby. His ARMS was still point in direction of the monster and he nods his head at me. If I wasn't talking, I would have heard the monster approaching.

I guess that is where the friendship started. I thought by talking to him. I would drag him out of his shell and get him talking. I came to find out that Ruby did talk but in his actions, not his words. A raise eye brow means that you have his curiosity. A frown and his eyes are close means that he is thinking. A tilt of his head means he is listening. A small smile means that you amused him. A blank look means get the out of the way because you got him angry. I am glad I never got that look. He never did laugh. Wait a minute, he did once. I and Cecilia were arguing about a wooden barrel. Yes, I know a silly wooden barrel. Cecilia and I debate everything. She can give me a run for my money in some topics. The girl has a pretty good head on her shoulders. She is going to make a fine queen one day. That is no higher comment that I can make to a friend and royalty.

Anyway, Ruby's radar sensed an object by the barrel. We couldn't find it. I suggest we blow up the thing but Cecilia said we will be damaging the village's property. Of course, we forgot that we set the bomb. Few seconds later, the bomb exploded and the wood were everywhere including on our clothes and in our hair. We just look each other in shock and I hear this sound. I turn my head and there is Ruby hiding his hand over his mouth. His shoulders were shaking and he couldn't hold anything longer. He started to laugh and soon enough, I and Cecilia were laughing as well. The villagers that pass us thought we were crazy. We didn't care. It was good to laugh after events that are happening. It was more than worth it to see Ruby laugh

I took upon myself to teach Ruby about my Fast Draw technique. Ruby looks at me like I was crazy. I know Ruby is too nice to turn anyone. So, he followed me into the grassy field at dawn. I hand him my sword and Ruby took it. He kept looking at me and the blade.

"I cannot feel it." He said. I blink in confusion. He touched his ARMS. "I can feel it…This…I cannot feel it." He said as he struggled to find the words. At first, I was insult. My sword is perfectly fine. Then the more I thought about it, it made some sense. He has been training with his ARMS as long as he could remember. It was a part of him. Similarly, the sword was for me. Ruby turn out to be decent with a sword but he really didn't like it. I, on the other hand, am not allowing near an ARMS ever again. Hanpan and Ruby forbid it for the safety of others.

What? It wasn't my fault that the bullet missed the boulder and nearly hit Hanpan. He shouldn't have been on the boulder in the first place.

Slowly, I began to realize that I was changing. The silence no longer bothered me anymore. Ruby began to talk more and Cecilia no longer hides behind her mask of royalty. We change each other in such small ways that we didn't realize it. The task of saving our world has made us a fighting force to be fear but also a tight knit group of friends that would that would last a lifetime. In fact, I think of them as a little brother and sister.

Then incident at the Gate Generator happened.

It happened so fast. Ruby pushed the ugly bastard down into the generator. Hanpan jump onto Zed's face to stop him. Ruby was lean over the railing and then I realize he was in trouble. I ran to get him but Zed, knocked Hanpan off of him, block my path. Then I heard it.

Click.

Click.

BANG!

He didn't….he did just do that. I saw him fall backward and ran over to him. I took him my arms. He was shaking and his face was in pain. I didn't realize he wasn't human until I look down. In my mind, it didn't matter. He was a friend and a little brother to me. I couldn't stand there and do nothing. I couldn't lose anyone else close me. I couldn't bare it. I beg Cecilia to heal him or to do anything. Cecilia looked at me and then at Ruby. She said that Ruby isn't human that she thought that Ruby shouldn't be healed. How dare she? Ruby saved her life more times than I could count. How could she abandon him at this point because he wasn't human? My words must have shaken her out of her stupidity. She was suggested we take him to Emma. From Emma's opinion, it didn't look good. Finally, we thought of Mariel, She was an Elw. She could fix him.

All of that time, I was holding and carrying him. Although, Emma gave him a tranquilizer to calm him down and ease his pain. I could still feel his pain come from his body. It made my heart break. I keep praying to the guardians to protect and give us a little more time to save him. We soon find our way to Elw's Dimension and a way to heal Ruby's arm. We are lucky enough to find help and by determination and many battles, we were able to fix Ruby. He hasn't woken up.

I didn't want to give up.

I still want to show you so many things. I want to tell you that you find a place to belong. I and Celica are never going to leave you along, little brother.

So please…

Wake up.

Please

The End

A/N: I really don't know what to say. I love the original and newest version of this game. I love you enjoy it. Review and Read if you wish.


End file.
